


Moemoea

by cats_udonta



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_udonta/pseuds/cats_udonta
Summary: The crew of the Starhawk go on a trip and something unexpected happens....





	1. Moepapa

“Been forever since we’ve done this!” Aleta turned to address the group, her arms spread and a giant grin spread across her face. The rest of the group followed close behind, sans Stakar who took the lead as he always tended to do. 

“Done what, Leta?” Stakar grumbled.

“Gone on an _adventure!_ no missions, no units on the line...just a fun adventure on a mostly empty planet, food and tones of shit to discover. “ 

Stakar sighed “My idea of fun an’t exactly include pissin’ away an entire days worth of time jus’ to go eat in the middle of some fuckin’ desert.” 

Aleta sped walked until she was within arms reach and cuffed him upside the head. 

He rubbed the back of his head and rolled his eyes “so what the fuck are we lookin’ for again?” 

“You’ll see!” She ran ahead and motioned for them to follow “follow me!”

The planet was bathed in thick orange sand. Palm trees stood tall and proud and had thick light blue coconut like objects resting below, having dropped immidetely after reaching full maturity. The sky was clear, few clouds to be seen, and the sun was strong – but not so strong as to be stifling. All in all, it was a surprisingly relaxing planet. 

They walked for about thirty minutes until happening upon a lush patch of land. Barren of sand and bathed in water. Stuck a little to the side, and so short it was difficult to see among the striking flora, was a broken sign post. 

Krugarr slithered over to the waters edge, and peered into the clear water. An oasis smack dab in the middle of the desert. A strange sight, though not wholly unexpected if Aleta’s excited ramblings were anything to go by. 

“No one knows how it manages to maintain itself” she said, gesturing to the area “Some think there's aquifer that stretches for miles. Others say it’s -” her voice dropped low and took on a spooky tone “magic.”

 _’The Kamar-Taj had no hand in this’_ Krugarr signed 

Aleta threw up her hands and said with mild exasperation “Wet fuckin’ blankets, the lot of you.” 

For a moment, so quick Yondu hardly even noticed, dizziness hit. Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone. 

“The fuck is that?” Stakar’s suddenly stopped and pointed. Yondu looked up to see a silhouette of a person? It was too far away to tell. He squinted, hoping to get a better look, Martinex did the same. 

“Dunno. But whatever it is, it’s getting closer.” Martinex said.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did Martinex’s head get separated from his body. It fell to the ground and rolled into the bushes, his body hit the ground moments after. 

Everyone screamed.

\---

There was blood everywhere.

The pain ebbed and flowed. The feeling in Yondu’s legs, and arms begun to wane and blindness set in. That thing, what ever it was, was completely unlike anything he had ever faced before, it’s ghostly face changed shape with the winds as it blew this way and that. It was all he could do to continue breathing, each breath hot agony as his chest struggled against the thing that impaled him.

His master, the crew...they had all long since died. Aleta and Stakar had been run through with a single strike. Krugarr decapitated like Martinex before him. Mainframe crushed underfoot as if she were nothing more than an annoyance. Yondu hated himself with every breath, a battle slave who had failed at the one thing he had been trained to do: protect his master, and those his master loved. He could not see, he could not move, he could barely breathe...

Useless. 

“K-ru-gar-r, ple-ase wa-k-e u-p! Kru-ga-r-r!” 

The cry was staticky.

“Kr-ug-ar-r!” Mainframe cried out, screaming out Krugarr’s name over and over, each cry becoming more tortured than the last, until finally breaking into a sob.

Yondu could not understand. The crew was slaughtered in the blink of an eye – his arrow was useless against the creature – caught and snapped with such little effort as if it was going as fast as a butterfly, instead of the mach speeds that ran people through like a hot knife through butter.

He could feel the creature running it’s fingers over his face, lingering, then traveling up to pet his head as if to say ‘good boy.’

There was nothing ‘good’ about what had happened, and what he had failed to do. A battle slave was only as good as his weapon and skill. Without either, he remained nothing more than a nothing; less than trash. A forgotten. 

"L-let m-m-ee d-die" Yondu sobbed weakly. 

The creature knelt down and whispered in his ear _'no.'_


	2. Whakaoho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're done. Huzzah. Hope you guys like it.

Krugarr’s eyes darted back and forth as he sat up suddenly. His heart leapt into his throat repeatedly as he struggled to calm himself amidst the absolute terror that lingered.

“Krugarr!” Mainframe sobbed “you’re ok?” he nodded, releasing a shuddering breath. His fingers trembled as he signed _‘Trapped in a nightmare. Didn’t effect you, because you’re not an organic life form, I assume. Thank you for calling my name, Mainframe. You helped me find my way back.’_

“What about them?” Krugarr glanced at the crew who lay sprawled on the ground, brows furrowed, and fingers reaching for things only they could see.

 _’Something must be in the air'_... with a swish of his fingers, a brilliant vermilion rain cascaded upon the area, trapping each individual plant in a bubble, and blanketing the water. The spell itself took immense focus to maintain, as the smaller the target, and wider the area, the more difficult it was to maintain overall.

Krugarr slithered over to Martinex’s prone form and placed both his hands on either side of Martinex’s head. He closed his eyes and focused intensely, tiny vermilion magic circles appeared – spinning faster the more he focused.

With a gasp, Martinex’s eyes snapped open.

“No!” Martinex gasped out. The moment he caught sight of Krugarr and Mainframe he skittered back, too frightened to hold himself up, and pointed at them with a shaking finger “y-y-you were dead!”

 _’Nothing more than a dream, Martinex. Calm yourself’_ Krugarr soothed, slithering forward slowly as to seem as nonthreatening as possible. Martinex rocked back and forth, his hands covering either side of his head.

 _’Breathe’_ Krugarr laid a hand on Martinex’s chest, and helped guide his breathing. After a minute or so, Martinex finally found himself calm enough to properly speak.

“What happened?” Martinex asked, his breath still slightly labored.

“Everyone just dropped where they stood!” Mainframe blurted out “You guys just stood there for a second then dropped like dead weight. Then everyone started moaning and thrashing around. I was really scared!”

Martinex looked around. There was a slight vermilion sheen on the flowers and water, something he hadn’t noticed in his panic. “The flowers?” Martinex pressed down lightly on the barrier covering the water. Like cloth, it gave under his weight, but prevented his hand from touching the water’s surface.

_’Not entirely sure. Though it seems the most logical choice. Might be the water as well, so I decided to cover them both._

“And them?” They looked back at the group for a moment as they silently mulled over what to do.

_’Wake them up one by one. I think we should wake Charlie-27 first as we’ll need him and his strength for when I wake Yondu. We’ll need Yondu for when I wake up Stakar and Aleta because -_

“They’re less likely to kill him?” Martinex finished for him. 

_’Yes.’_

As Krugarr got into position, both he and Martinex readied themselves to jump back as soon as Charlie showed any sign’s of violence upon waking. Luckily for them, however, waking up Charlie-27 turned out to be less dangerous than expected. Charlie-27 was not a violent fellow, thus, instead of throwing a punch or kicking, Charlie seemed content to simply lie in place and center himself. 

“Being sent back to Jupiter to fight for a war I no longer want no part of. That was my nightmare.” Charlie-27 said simply. Minute tremors wracked his body, and he dug his fingers into the earth, creating little piles of dirt as he did so. 

_’Yondu, Aleta and Stakar are still out. I need your help to wake Yondu.’_ Krugarr signed as he bent over Charlie. 

“Maybe give him a minute to chill?” Martinex said waspishly. 

“No need” Charlie let out a whoosh of breath and sat up “I’m quite alright.” 

Krugarr nodded to Charlie and Martinex as they held Yondu down. Once more, he poured magic into Yondu and immediately backed away as soon as he awoke. Yondu’s eyes snapped open and for a moment, he made no effort to move; was eerily still. 

Then, like a trapped animal, he thrashed, breaking free of Martinex’s grasp. Wanting to not risk hurting him, Charlie-27 let go and they watched as Yondu ran from them, only stopping when he was well out of arms reach. 

“I’m sorry – I’m sorry!” Yondu cried. Then his voice got very quiet and he hunched over on himself, curling into a ball and desperately trying to make himself smaller. His breaths were fast and came in bursts as he spiraled more and more into panic. “Don’t send me back, don’t send me back – I don’t wanna go back.” 

Yondu possessed an astounding memory. This came in handy with making maps and hunting, but also came with a huge drawback as he could remember his past, and every horrible moment that came with it, in excruciating detail. Unfortunately, this near perfect memory made him a prime source for whatever was feeding off of them. 

_’You are going to faint if you don’t calm down. Breathe, Yondu.’_ Krugarr and Charlie moved toward him slowly and carefully. With a gentle swish of his fingers, Krugarr immobilized Yondu long enough for Charlie to take hold. Which thankfully only took a minute. 

Charlie-27 enveloped him in a hug, and picked him up. The moment Yondu’s ear picked up the sound of Charlie’s heartbeat, he relaxed ever so slightly. Though the terror was still very fresh in his mind, the image of his dead friends ever so slowly began to melt away, replaced by the heartbeat that reminded him with each beat _Your friends are still alive._

They brought him over to where Aleta and Stakar lay and placed him down beside them. Almost immediately, Yondu placed his ear over their hearts with an almost desperate fervor and then hovered a hand over their mouths, checking for sign’s of life. 

“They’re not dead.” Charlie-27 said. 

Krugarr slithered over to Stakar’s left side so Yondu could see him, and signed _’But they will die if we don’t wake them soon. The heart can only take so much before it gives out.’_

Yondu looked gutted at Krugarr’s words. Martinex crouched where Yondu sat and added, much more kindly while glaring at Krugarr “What he men't to say, is that they’ll be fine once we wake them up. They arn’t gonna die of heart failure right away or anything.” 

Krugarr took his place by Aleta’s head and Martinex, Charlie and Mainframe all watched from a safe distance. Charlie had considered holding her down like he had done with Yondu, but Krugarr had been against it, deciding that having her wake up while being held down would make an already dangerous situation even worse. 

Yondu took his place by her feet, though a little ways away. Martinex and Mainframe watched with concern, their brows furrowed. Yondu hadn’t spoken since taking his place by her side, and they wondered if he was simply going along with this dangerous idea simply due to his nightmare still lingering somewhat. 

Aleta’s eyes snapped open. A wild flash of light burst out from her hand and blinded everyone around her as she made a sweeping motion around the area. Then, moments after, she brandished a knife and lunged at Yondu – unable to tell friend from foe in her moment of panic. 

Yondu closed his eyes and remained still. Krugarr, Charlie and Martinex watched in shock and horror as her knife got closer and closer to Yondu’s person, and for a moment, the threat of her accidentally killing him was all too real. 

Her knife stopped inches away from Yondu’s right eye, the tip dangerously close. A magic barrier had caught the knife, it’s tip was halfway buried in it’s magical surface, too weak to cause any bounce back and protect Yondu from the entirety of the blow. Aleta’s hand shook, and she let out a sob before dropping the knife. Everyone let out a sigh of relief in unison as the knife hit the ground with a clatter. 

“I almost killed you. You should’ve moved out of the way!” she rounded on the others, angry as could be “and fuck absolutely all of you for letting Yondu put himself in danger like that.” her hands were balled into fists and her teeth clenched tightly to the point where Martinex worried they would shatter if she kept at it. 

“Don’t gotta tell me twice. ” Martinex said as he held his hands up in surrender “Also, it was his idea” he pointed to Krugarr. 

“You?! You’re usually more responsible than this, Krugarr.” she crossed her arms and looked absolutely furious. Then she moved closer to Krugarr and cocked her head to the side as she noticed the ever increasing look of exhaustion on his face. 

“You look awful. The hell’s wrong with you?” Krugarr rolled his eyes and gestured to the surrounding area and the blanket of vermilion covering it. Aleta pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly. 

“We, uh, are gonna do the same when we wake Stakar up” Martinex said carefully “Like with you, we considered holding him down and then reasoning or whatever, but then Charlie pointed out that, that’s a great way to die and we went with plan B...” 

She glared at him and spat out with no small amount of vitriol “My knife went partly through his barrier. What the fuck were you guys gonna do if his barrier failed and I ended up stabbing Yondu in the face? The only reason he’s alive is because you all got extremely lucky.” 

“Yeah, but Stakar’s less likely to kill Yondu when we wake him up.” Martinex did a crude mime of getting stabbed and then dying, finishing it off with a dramatic ‘uuugh’. “See that? that’ll be us if we take his place. We got no other options.” 

She shook her head ‘no’ “Absolutely not! I know what he’s dreamin’ of and I can guarenfuckingtee you that he’s gonna go ballistic. It ant gonna matter if it’s Yondu or one of you, either way, someone’s gonna end up dead.” 

“Then why not use your hard light manipulation? Create a barrier between the two of them and give Yondu enough time to talk him down, while it takes all the blows in his place?” suggested Charlie-27. 

Aleta was silent for a long moment, she mulled over his idea and her parental attachment to Yondu. She went over idea after idea, going through different senarios and possibilities and came up blank every time. Though she hated to admit it, they were right – Yondu was truly their best choice. 

“Fine! But we’re gonna do this my way. And guys?” they all replied “yes?” 

“When we get back to the ship I’m kickin’ all yer asses for doing something so unbelievably stupid.” 

“Yes, ma’am” they squeaked out. 

\--- 

Krugarr took his place, and Aleta set up a thick barrier of light between Yondu and Stakar. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at her “I’m sorry and I’m sorry on Stakar’s behalf too. Don’t take what he says personally, he doesn’t mean it. And if it makes ya feel any better, he’s gonna feel like a pile of shit later on.” 

The moment Stakar awoke, he went absolutely ballistic – shouting all kinda of insults and obscenities towards things only he could see. Whatever he was dreaming about had to have been bad, because his reaction, was by far, the most extreme out of the entire group. 

“You fuck!” Stakar released a guttural scream “you worthless piece of shit!” 

Even though Yondu knew the insults wernt directed toward him, it didn’t make the words hurt any less, especially with the image of Stakar and Aleta’s mutilated corpses still so clearly engraved in his mind. 

“Shoulda fuckin’ killed ya when I had the chance!” Stakar shouted, near tears. 

Yondu brought a hand up to his mouth and tapped against his jacked teeth. His previous owner had said something simmillar before shattering his teeth with a well placed kick to the mouth. After they had been fixed, in the loosest sense of the word, they were then sharpened. The memory made his mouth ache. 

It took a few minutes for Stakar to exhaust himself enough for the fog to clear. And once it did, he looked absolutely filled with disgust – all of it directed toward himself. Having been in a bad mood before the adventure even started, he allowed his pettyness to seep out and said, in the most sarcastic manner possible “great adventure there, Leta’.” 

She flipped him the finger. 

“We should probably go, cus I don’t wanna be here anymore” Mainframe said quietly. They all agreed, as they were all extremely tired and in a horrible mood. Krugarr especially, who looked like he was going to drop from exhaustion rather soon. 

As they left, Krugarr’s eye caught something hidden in the foliage. He motioned for them to stop, and fished it out. In big bold letters the broken sign said: 

**DANGER: HIPONIA FLOWERS**

**STAY OUT!**

"What the fucks a hiponia flower?” Stakar said. 

Aleta fished out her holo pad and pulled up the description. She read out loud: "a flower that is unique in the sense that it feeds off of fear. It releases a fine, odorless pollen, that knocks it’s prey out. This pollen produces nightmares that, in turn, produce food for the flower. The prey passes away from either dehydration or heart failure....." 

She sighed and said sheepishly to a very unimpressed crew ”whoops...my bad.” 

Krugarr furiously flipped her the bird before slithering away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the ending was satisfying enough. If you wanna know what Stakar and Aleta were dreaming about, read From Slave to Ravager. I'll give you a hint: It's not a dream, but a memory. Basically, for a rundown of their powers, yondu's teeth and backstory, and such I highly recommend you read FSTR. 
> 
> What the others were dreaming about, I'll let you have fun with it and guess. Cus why not lol.
> 
> I've never been a fan of unlimited magic. So, in this story, I have it that using too much magic, especially after experiencing something draining and traumatic, can be super fuckin' exhausting. The more exhausted the user gets, the weaker his magic and shorter his tempter.


End file.
